


No More Tears

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-16
Updated: 1999-09-16
Packaged: 2018-11-10 10:44:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11125485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: This story is a sequel toBenny's Hot Tears.





	No More Tears

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

"So, Benny, got any plans for Saturday

 

****

No More Tears

By the Cloudwalker

 

"So, Benny, got any plans for Saturday?"

"No I haven't, Ray, other than my chores. I have to clean my apartment, and do my laundry. Then I should take Dief for a long run."

"So clean your apartment, run with Dief, then let me pick you up and you can do your laundry at my house. The family's gonna be gone all day. We can watch a coupla movies, or play cards or somethin'."

"Thank you kindly, Ray, I'd like that. Would you pick me up around ten?"

"Sure thing, Benny." Ray smiled to himself as he hung up the phone. The Dragon Lady hadn't let Benny out of the consulate all week, and he missed his friend. Besides, they hadn't had a chance to talk about... well, about what had happened on that stake-out last week, when Gardino's nasty remarks about Victoria had caused Benny to break down and then... well, then they'd done something that they really needed to talk about.

'And maybe repeat, Vecchio?' he wondered. 'Do I want to? Yeah, maybe. I know it's a sin, but... Benny's special, and hell, I'm not havin' any luck with women lately. Ah, listen to yourself, Ray. You can't use Benny like that. He really is special, and he deserves better. Get back to work, ya mug. You still got cases to solve, even if your Mountie friend can't be here to help.' With a sigh Ray picked up the top file folder from the pile on his desk, opened it, and began outlining his plan of attack.

 

As soon as Benton Fraser hung up the phone his companion wolf gave an interrogatory whine.

"Of course running with you comes first! You're getting soft, Diefenbaker."

Dief cocked one ear and smiled.

"No. You weren't invited, and besides, the children won't be there for you to play with. Ray said the family would be out the whole day. It means no treats from Mrs. Vecchio, either."

Dief flicked his ear again.

"Oh, all right. I'm sure Ray won't mind, but it's not until Saturday, and this is only Thursday."

Satisfied, the wolf laid his head on his paws and went back to sleep.

 

Promptly at ten on Saturday morning Ray parked his green 1971 Buick Riviera in front of 221 West Racine. Mountie, wolf, and laundry basket were on the sidewalk waiting for him. Looking at Diefenbaker, Ray complained "Whadja have to bring him for?" but only because he figured Fraser expected it. He was secretly happy to have Dief along. He enjoyed the wolf's company, and besides, it meant that Benny wouldn't be in any hurry to get home as soon as his laundry was done.

"Good morning, Ray! I explained to him that there would be no one for him to play with, but he insisted on coming along anyway."

"And does he know that Ma won't be there either? No treats, Dief."

"Yes, Ray he's aware of that."

"Okay then, I just don't want anybody to say I mislead a wolf. We'll just put your basket in the trunk, Benny."

"All right, Ray."

On the drive from West Racine to Octavia Ray and Fraser filled each other in on their activities of the week, laughing or commiserating as each tale was told.

Ray parked the Riv in his driveway, opened the trunk, then hurried to open the back door of his house to give his friend easy access the washer and drier in the basement. "Be careful on those stairs, Benny. The third one from the bottom is a little loose."

"Thank you kindly, Ray." Fraser started down the stairs, carrying his laundry basket. Ray and Dief went up into the kitchen.

Ray had started a bag of popcorn in the microwave, turned on the TV, and was busy pouring sodas for himself and Fraser when a sudden noise made him jump and reach for his weapon, which was safely locked in his bedside table's drawer.

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

Ray's heart was beating like a triphammer, and then he realized that the sound coming from the basement was... a hammer?

"Fraser?" Ray yelled, already in motion.

"Yes, Ray?" By this time Ray had gotten to the top of the stairs to see his friend on his knees at the bottom of the steps.

"Are you all right? What happened?"

"I'm fine, Ray. I found your hammer and some nails on a shelf by the washing machine, so I thought I'd take care of that loose tread."

"Oh, thank god! I thought you'd been shot."

"In your basement, Ray? Don't be silly. I haven't been shot since..." Fraser suddenly stopped, realizing exactly when he'd last been shot, and just who had shot him.

"Ah, god, Benny. I'm sorry." Ray looked near tears.

"It was an accident, Ray." The Mountie stood. "I'll just put this back where I found it." Fraser disappeared into the laundry room with the hammer.

Slowly Ray moved back into the kitchen and sat at the table. Dief came to him and rested his head on Ray's knee, turning his eyes up to look into the cop's face. "Thanks, Dief. I just worry about him, you know? And to think that I almost killed him!" Dief settled his head more firmly on Ray's knee. "Yeah, well, it's not usually acceptable cop behavior to shoot your own partner."

"Ray, it was an accident." Ray jumped, then turned on Fraser.

"Jeez, Benny, will you quit sneaking up behind me like that?"

"I wasn't sneaking, Ray, and I'm only behind you because you had your back to the door," the Mountie said with maddening logic. "You seem very nervous, Ray. Perhaps I should leave."

"No!" Ray yelped. "No, you don't hafta go, Benny. Besides, your laundry's not done, you can't go." Ray busied himself with getting the popcorn out of the microwave and decanting it into a bowl. He handed Fraser a glass of soda, took the other glass and the bowl and walked into the living room. After a moment Fraser followed.

Ray was sitting on the couch, popcorn bowl in the seat beside him. If Ray had placed the bowl on the end table Fraser could easily reach it from the armchair he usually used when watching television with Ray. Was Ray angry with him and unwilling to share the popcorn? Or did he want Fraser to sit on the other end of the couch? Why would he care where Fraser sat? Ray was starting fixedly at the remote control; no way to see what he was thinking. He had glanced up at Fraser, then gone back to his staring. Fraser had to make a decision quickly. He didn't want to alienate his friend; especially not when Ray was in this kind of mood. 'Oh, take a chance, Benton' he admonished himself, and sat on the couch, taking a handful of popcorn. "What are we watching, Ray?"

The tiniest hint of a smile told Fraser that he had chosen well. "Well, let's see, Benny. We have Lethal Weapon II, Dirty Harry, or Titanic. Which one strikes your fancy?"

"Titanic, Ray? I thought you didn't like what you call like 'sappy movies'?"

"No, I said I wouldn't watch 'em with you."

"Oh. Oh, well. Ahem. Let's watch Dirty Harry."

"Uh, sure, Frase," Ray said as he got up to put the selected tape into the VCR. "Why'd you pick that one?" Ray hoped his tone conveyed nothing more than mild curiosity.

"I haven't seen it before, Ray."

Ray turned from the VCR to stare at the Mountie. "You mean you never saw Dirty Harry up there in the frozen north, Benny? Jeez, this is a classic!" Ray moved back to his place on the couch, settling just a bit closer to the middle than before.

The cop and the Mountie quickly became absorbed in Harry Callahan's San Francisco. They sipped their sodas and munched on popcorn, their hands occasionally tangling in the bowl as they reached without looking. When their hands met they would look at each other, grin, then turn back to the movie without comment. Soon the bowl was empty.

"You want some more popcorn, Benny?"

"Do you?"

"Hey, didn't your grandmother teach you not to answer a question with another question?" Ray smiled at his friend.

"You just did, Ray," Fraser replied seriously.

"Silly!" Ray called Fraser, as he hit the pause button on the remote. "Give me the bowl and I'll go make some more," he laughed.

"I'll go with you. I need to check on my laundry anyway."

Dief, who had settled on the rug in front of the TV, got up, turned around, settled in again, and went to sleep.

***

Benton started his second washload and returned to the kitchen to find Ray sitting at the table, waiting while a bag of corn popped. He sat across from his friend and watched the man. Ray was focused inward, hardly seeming aware of Fraser's presence in the room. The beep of the microwave brought him out of his reverie, but he made no move to retrieve the bag. His eyes finally focused on the Canadian.

"Do you want to talk about it now, Ray?"

"Talk about what, Benny?"

"Ray, you obviously asked me over here for a reason."

Ray was immediately on the defensive. "We're friends, Benny. I hadn't seen you for a week. I just wanted to hang out with you. Is that all right?"

"It's fine, Ray. You know, I missed you, too."

"You did?" A shy smile accompanied the question.

"Yes, Ray. You have no idea how boring the consulate is. I very much appreciate you letting me help you with police work. It keeps me from getting homesick."

"So you missed my job, not me."

"I didn't mean it that way."

"Then just what did you mean, Benny? 'Cause I missed you for you, and not for the help you can give me. I was proud of all the cases I closed without you this week." A note of belligerence had crept into Ray's voice.

"So is that it, Ray? Are you telling me that I'm not welcome to help you with police work anymore? You only want to see me on your time off?" The Mountie sounded cool, collected, but there was a hint of pain in his eyes that went unnoticed by Ray.

"I didn't say that, Benny. Seems like we're awfully good at misunderstanding each other today." Ray sounded resigned, almost apologetic.

Fraser spoke very quietly. "I could go home, Ray."

"Not until your laundry's done, you can't" Ray answered smugly.

"No, I mean home, Ray. To the Territories. The kinds of postings I've always preferred are remote enough that they'd give one to me, if I asked. I don't need your job, Ray." Was there a slight emphasis on the word 'job'? Ray wasn't sure.

"So what do you need, Benny?" Ray held his breath, afraid that he'd just stepped over the line.

"I need your friendship. Everyone else I've ever loved has left me. I need to keep you in my life, Ray." Ray was amazed that anyone blushing that furiously could talk without stammering. Before he could frame a reply the drier alarm sounded that Fraser's first load was finished. "I'd better go fold my clothes, Ray."

As Fraser fairly sprinted for the basement Ray called after him. "Hey Fraser, bring the basket up to the living room. I'll help you fold while we watch the rest of the movie."

"All right, Ray." Fraser's voice drifted up the stairwell.

Grinning to himself, Ray carried their sodas and popcorn back to the couch, wondering 'did Benny just say he loved me? I'm sure he meant like brothers or somethin'. Still, it's nice to hear.'

A moment later Fraser came into the room with his laundry basket half full of white clothes. "Did you wash your hands after handling the popcorn, Ray?" Benton asked.

Ray looked puzzled, then laughed. "I guess you don't need any butter stains on your skivvies, hey Benny? I'll go wash 'em right now." When he returned Benton already had several items folded. Ray re-started the movie and pulled a t-shirt out of the basket.

Soon Benton and Ray were mentally helping Inspector Callahan chase bad guys under the California sun, their hands tangling occasionally as they reached into the laundry basket. Every time his hand contacted Fraser's Ray thought back to the conversation in the kitchen, wondering where it might have gone had the drier alarm not sounded when it did.

All too soon for Ray, the folding was finished. Handling Fraser's underwear and the inadvertent hand-holding that had gone along with it, coupled with Ray's memories of their earlier conversation and of their last stake-out together were causing a predictable reaction in Ray's groin.

Fraser placed the folded clothes back into the basket and set the basket aside. "Where's the popcorn, Ray? He asked, wondering at the dreamy expression on his friend's face. 'Well,' he thought, 'Mr. Eastwood is a very handsome actor.' "Ray, the popcorn?"

"What? Oh, sorry, Benny. I was woolgathering, I guess. You've taught me bad habits! Here ya go." Ray placed the bowl between them again and watched Benny's hand dip into the corn. Reluctantly he turned back to watch the television screen.

Absently, Ray reached into the bowl to find Benton's hand already there. He gave the hand a quick squeeze before moving politely aside. A few moments later he got the chance to do it again. A quick glance at Fraser gave no indication that the Canadian had even noticed.

The next time Ray reached into the bowl he was disappointed to find nothing but popcorn. As he gathered a handful he felt Benton's hand on his. It lingered a moment before moving away.

Then the movie was over, closing credits scrolling up the screen. Ray watched for his chance, and when Benton reached for another handful of popcorn Ray grabbed his wrist. "Drop it, Benny." He said, as he turned off the TV with the remote. 

"Ray, what...?"

"Please, Benny. Drop it."

"All right." Ray could feel the tendons in Fraser's wrist move as Benton opened his hand.

"Ray?"

"What else were you gonna say, in the kitchen earlier, Benny? About needs?"

"I believe that I said everything I wanted to say, Ray."

"Did you mean..." Ray had to stop to ease his constricted throat before he could continue. "Did you mean that... you... love me?" Getting only the Big-Eyed Mountie Look in reply, he continued in a rush. "Because if you do, I gotta tell ya, I love you, too, Benny, and I need to have you around. I'm so afraid I'll wake up and find you've gone back to Runamukluk and I'm all alone here."

"That won't happen, Ray. Besides, I think you mean Tuktoyaktuk, and I won't go there either. Not without you."

Ray smiled that smile that Fraser loved, the one that could jump-start the sun, and began to slowly draw Fraser's hand toward his aroused organ. "You've done it again, Benny. What are ya gonna do about this?"

Grinning, he replied "Well, Ray, I...oh, dear." With that Fraser resisted the pull on his wrist.

"What's wrong, Benny?" And Ray thought 'Oh man, I thought he wanted this'.

"Popcorn, Ray."

"Huh?"

"I don't want you complaining later that I ruined any more of your clothing."

Ray still looked puzzled, and then Fraser saw the light dawn as Ray realized that Fraser's hand was covered with butter from the popcorn. Laughing, he used his free hand to open his trousers and push them out of harm's way, and this time when he pulled on Fraser's wrist he was met with enthusiastic cooperation.

Ray shuddered when Benton's hand made contact with his silk-covered erection. Fraser stroked and kneaded Ray's turgid flesh for a moment, then drew his hand away.

"Benny, what...?"

"Don't worry, Ray, I'm not going anywhere." Fraser set the popcorn bowl down on the floor, then put his arm around Ray and drew him close. Stroking Ray with his other hand this time, he breathed in the cop's ear. "Now, isn't this better, Ray?" Not waiting for an answer, he brought his lips to Ray's. Hesitantly he kissed Ray, then with more confidence as the kiss was returned.

When Fraser came up for air Ray answered him "Oh yeah, Benny. Much better."

Kissing Ray again, Fraser began opening the buttons of his flamboyant silk shirt. "Good idea," Ray groaned. "It's getting' way too hot in here. Ah, gee, Benny!" Fraser had begun licking and nibbling on Ray's chest as he exposed it.

"Problem, Ray?" Fraser barely paused in his oral explorations of Ray's chest.

"No, not really, Benny. It's just..."

When he didn't continue, Fraser stopped what he was doing and looked into the other man's eyes. "What is it, Ray? Am I moving too fast for you?" Fraser continued opening buttons, but moved his agile lips to Ray's neck, nuzzling along the hairline. "Please relax, Ray."

"I'm tryin' to, Benny. I don't know what they taught you up there in frozen caribou land, but here in Chicago what we're doin' is a sin, at least to most people. Please, don't stop!" Ray exclaimed as Fraser started to pull away. "I love what you're doin' to me, and I wanna make you feel good, too. I just... I need a few minutes to get used to the idea of haven' sex with a guy."

"Is that all we're doing, Ray? Having sex?" Fraser went back to nibbling on Ray's neck and ear, as if to say 'if we are that's okay'. At least Ray chose to see it that way.

"I dunno, Benny' he said, and began nuzzling the Mountie's neck in return. "I mean, you're my best friend. I love you like a brother. Do brothers do this?" Ray stuck his tongue in Benton's ear.

The Mountie's delighted gasp spurred Ray on. He took Fraser's left hand in his and unbuttoned his shirt cuff. He french kissed the palm, then placed the hand on his shoulder. Fraser watched him indulgently as Ray repeated the procedure on his right hand. "What're you grinin' at, wise guy?" Ray prevented Fraser answering him by placing his lips to Benton's in a soft, sweet kiss. As the kiss deepened Ray's hands moved to the buttons on Fraser's shirtfront. When they were all undone and the shirttails pulled out of the Mountie's jeans, Ray slipped his hands inside and let them roam over Benton's smooth chest, admiring the taut muscles under the satiny skin.

"Ray?"

"Yeah?"

"May I move my hands now?"

Ray chuckled. "Ah jeez, Benny, you can do anything you want."

"Anything, Ray? Are you sure?" Fraser asked seriously, as he finished unbuttoning the cop's silk shirt.

"I know you'd never hurt me, Benny." Ray replied as he pushed plaid flannel off of Fraser's shoulders, kissing along the exposed trapezius muscles. "I've trusted you with my life too many times not to trust you with my body now." To emphasize his words, Ray looked deep into clear blue eyes, willing the Mountie to see the love and the trust in his own emerald orbs.

Nodding as if he understood Ray's thoughts, Benton slipped his arms out of his shirtsleeves, and then removed Ray's shirt. Taking Ray's head between his palms, Benton kissed his friend deeply, his tongue probing Ray's willingly opened mouth. Benton was vaguely aware of Ray's hands at his waist, opening his belt and then his jeans. "Stand up, Benny" Ray managed to say through the kiss. Without breaking mouth contact, Fraser rose so that Ray could tug his jeans and boxers down to his ankles. Benton stepped out of his clothes, raking his sneakers off without bothering to untie them. Then he knelt on the couch next to Ray, groaning with sensual delight when the Italian's long slender fingers wrapped around his shaft, squeezing and pulling gently. 

At Fraser's silent urging, his tongue being too busy exploring Ray's mouth to talk, Ray lifted his hips enough for Fraser to pull his slacks off. As soon as Ray's ass was settled on the couch again, Fraser straddled him and ground his naked erection into Ray's silk-covered one. Soon both men were gasping from the heat generated by the friction of pre-cum soaked silk.

"Ray, I'm very close to... to... I'm very close, Ray," Benton breathed into Ray's mouth.

"Ooohhhh, me too, Benny," Ray groaned. "I don't know if I want this to end yet."

"All right, Ray." Fraser, with a tremendous effort, stilled his movements against Ray, humming in an effort to slow his racing heart.

"Benny?"

"It's all right, Ray. Just slowing things down a bit."

"Thank you, Benny," Ray said into the Mounties neck. "I wanna stay like this forever."

"I don't think I can promise you forever, Ray. Will the rest of our lives do?"

Ray jerked his head up in surprise, and looked into the solemn eyes of the man in his arms. He saw love shining there, through the lust. He saw tenderness, and he saw commitment. He saw the best thing that had ever come into his life. If he also saw a person that was the same gender as him, well, he'd accept that to get the rest. A slow smile spread across his face.

"Yeah, Benny. The rest of our lives will do."

***

The kiss that sealed their commitment started almost chastely then grew into something as warm as hearth fires, as strong as mountains, and as constant as the wheeling of the heavens. Then, because humans cannot sustain such grandeur for long, the kiss turned to one of pure lust.

Fraser once again thrust himself against Ray's silk-clad groin. Ray wrapped his arms around him and asked "Fraser, do you want to...?"

"Do I want to what, Ray," he panted, switching from thrusts to a grinding motion.

"Do you want to... you know." Ray repeated shyly.

"No, I don't know, Ray. You'll have to be more specific" Fraser said, tweaking Ray's nipples with one hand, caressing his back and shoulders with the other, and nibbling on the cop's slender neck.

"Fraser! Are you gonna make me say it?"

"Well, I'm not a mind reader, Ray. Nor have we been lovers long enough for me to have learned what you like. For instance, do you like this?" Fraser abandoned Ray's nipples to reach down and grasp Ray's balls firmly and give a slight tug.

Ray was galvanized, almost coming to his feet. His arms tightened reflexively around the Mountie; otherwise Fraser would have been thrown from Ray's lap. When he could breathe again, Ray gasped "Oh yeah, Benny, I liked that! Sheesh, how'd you ever think to try anything like that? No," he cut off Fraser's attempt to answer him. "Don't answer that, I don't really wanna know. But I bet it wasn't from any book in your grandmother's library."

"Well, no, Ray."

"So, you got any other tricks up your sleeve?"

"I'm not wearing sleeves, Ray."

"No, you're not. Ah god, that feels good." Ray said as Benton's tongue found his nipple. He let his hands wander down Fraser's back, finally coming to rest on the man's ass cheeks. He pulled Fraser tightly to him. 

Fraser responded by thrusting his hips again, short soft strokes at first, building faster and harder until both men were aching for release.

"Benny, do you...?"

"Don't start this again, Ray."

"Please, Benny! I want you...ahhh! I want you inside me." Ray gasped.

Benton froze, staring into Ray's lust-darkened eyes. With trembling voice, he replied "I suppose that is the next logical step."

"Don't logic me, Fraser. Just fuck me!"

"Are you sure? Oh, Ray, I want it so much! Are you really sure?"

"Come upstairs, Benny. We can find everything we need up there."

Fraser took Ray's face in his hands, kissed him hard, then climbed off his lap. He took Ray's hand and pulled him up off the couch, almost dragging him to the stairs. It was a race to the top. Ray almost missed a step when he found himself absorbed in watching Fraser's erection bob with his motion.

Fraser tried to turn toward Ray's bedroom, but Ray pulled him into the bathroom instead. "Help me look, Benny. I know Frannie's got some bath oil, skin oil, somethin' we can use."

"How about this, Ray? 'Heat Therapy Hot Oil Conditioner'?"

"Perfect!" Ray said, steering Fraser out of the bathroom and into his bedroom, peeling out of his shorts on the way. He got to the side of his bed and stopped suddenly, Benton close behind him. Looking at the bed, he spoke softly. "This is a big step, Benny."

"We don't have to do this, Ray."

"Yes we do, Benny. I want it. So do you." Ray wriggled his hips, snuggling his buttocks against the evidence of Fraser's desire.

"Yes, Ray. I want it very much." Benton thrust his hips against Ray's posterior for emphasis. "How do you want to do this? I want you to have control so that you can protect yourself."

"I don't need to be protected from you, Benny."

"Ray!" Fraser growled.

"Okay, Benny, okay," Ray laughed. "Doggy style. That should give us equal control to start with, then when things are gin' good you can take over."

With a shuddering sigh, Fraser whispered "Thank you kindly, Ray." Benton opened the bottle of oil and poured a palm-full, re-closing the bottle and handing it to Ray. "Hold this." Keeping one arm around the cop's chest, Fraser slid his oily hand between Ray's ass cheeks, rubbing the sensitive perineum and grazing his anus. As he felt Ray begin to relax, Fraser inserted the tip of one finger into his ass. Ray stiffened for a moment, then relaxed again as the fingertip withdrew. A moment later it returned, sinking deeper this time, and retreated again before Ray could tense.

Fraser placed hot, tender kisses on Ray's shoulders and neck, his ears, the back of his head where the hair was thinnest. His non-oily hand traveled up and down Ray's torso, tickling the navel, pinching and rolling the erect nipples, ruffling the chest hair, grazing the hard cock. At odd intervals the oiled hand delved into Ray's ass, slipping into the hot, tight tunnel that Fraser longed to claim as his.

When Ray was moaning almost continually and working himself onto three of Fraser's fingers, Benton decided that he was as ready as the Mountie could make him. Taking a firm grip on Ray's hips, he guided him to stand with his knees touching the side of his bed. "Assume the position, Ray" he whispered.

Ray knelt on the bed, Benton's grip keeping him near the edge so that Fraser could stand behind him. Fraser took the oil bottle back and placed a hand between Ray's shoulder blades, urging him to bend over. He poured a generous amount of oil on the Italian's posterior, rubbing more of it onto his own shaft. Finally he guided his cock toward Ray's waiting body. "Oh dear."

"Don't you back out on me now, Benny." Ray whined.

"I should have a condom, Ray. Do you have one in here? Mine is downstairs."

Ray sighed in frustration, and then asked "Didn't you just have a physical last month?"

"Yes. I tested negative."

"Me, too, on my last physical. I haven't been... exposed since then, Benny. I think we're safe."

"Still, Ray..."

"If you don't fuck me right now, Benny, you're gonna miss your chance." How could a whine sound so authoritative?

Benton didn't think Ray meant it, but he did accept that they were reasonably safe, knowing that, other than Victoria, he had been celibate for years, and being fairly certain that Ray had been, as well. Taking a deep breath, he positioned himself at the opening to Ray's body. "You'll stop me if you feel any discomfort?"

"Just do it, Benny."

"I love you, Ray" Fraser said, and slipped the head of his cock into Ray's asshole; the tight sphincter just behind the crown of his shaft felt glorious. It was all Fraser could do not to thrust the rest of the way into that hot, tight passage, but he knew he needed to let Ray grow accustomed to the intrusion and relax to prevent pain and possibly serious injury to his lover.

The moment the crown of Fraser's cock entered him, Ray began to whimper, breathing shallowly, legs trembling. 'Relax, Ray,' he thought. 'Oh god, it's better than I imagined! Just relax.' Ray's body finally started listening to his mind, his breath deepening as his body relaxed. Finally, believing Fraser to be frozen with fear behind him, Ray threw himself back suddenly, getting about half (or so he imagined) of Fraser's shaft ensconced within himself.

"Ahhh, Ray" Fraser nearly screamed in mingled pleasure and concern.

"I love you, too, Benny" cried Ray as he thrust himself back again, this time burying Fraser to the root. After reveling in the feeling of fullness for a moment, Ray wiggled his hips to signal his lover that he was okay. Benton took the hint and began to move slowly out and back in, watching Ray closely for signs of distress. After three slow, careful strokes Benton felt safe, and began thrusting into Ray's body in earnest. Ray returned him thrust for thrust, babbling a steady stream of encouragement.

Finally Ray gasped "I wanna cum, Benny! I wanna cum. Touch... Oh yeah!" Ray crowed when Benton wrapped his oily hand around Ray's erection. Ray didn't know which was better; thrusting forward into Fraser's hand, or backward onto his cock, but it didn't matter: he could do both! His orgasm ripped through him with hardly a moment's notice. He screamed "Bennnnyyyyyy!" and went limp, Fraser's grip on his hips the only thing keeping him on his knees. After a few more thrusts Fraser stopped, buried as deep in Ray as he could get. Ray felt the shaft inside him swell and twitch as 5 or 6 spurts of hot semen scalded his intestine. Laughing joyfully, Fraser eased Ray down onto the bed and sprawled on top of him.

"Benny." Ray said his lover's name contentedly, voice muffled by the bedspread.

"It'll soften and slip out in a moment, Ray. Then I'll move aside."

"No. Feels good. I like this." Ray said lazily. Then, a querulous note in his voice, he added, "I thought it would hurt, Benny. It didn't hurt."

"I'm glad, Ray. I couldn't bear to hurt you" Fraser responded, kissing Ray's nape. He moved to lie beside his lover, pulling the end of the bedspread up to cover them. They drifted off to sleep.

A short time later Ray came slowly awake. He was surprised to find himself lying on his stomach; he never slept that way. And what was that weight across his shoulders? 'Oh, yeah' he smiled to himself. 'Benny.' Ray rolled to face the Canadian, grimacing at the wet spot under him.

Fraser opened his eyes then, catching the man's sour expression. "Ray? Problem?"

"I'm lying in the wet spot, Fraser. Boy, are you lucky that I'm not wearing a suit; I'd have to get mad at ya." Ray teased.

"You're not... feeling any regrets, are you?" Fraser asked, taking Ray into his arms.

"Of course not, Benny" he replied, snuggling into the embrace. "I asked for this, remember? My rear end's a little sore, though."

"I'm sorry, Ray. I tried to be very careful."

"I know that, Benny. You were careful. A little pain is to be expected the first time. It was worth it, believe me. It may be a coupla days before I want to repeat it, though."

"Understood."

"Come on, have a shower with me. Then I gotta wash this bedspread before Ma sees it."

"Right you are, Ray."

The two men argued good-naturedly over the water temperature for their shower. Ray wanted it scalding hot, while Fraser wanted it tepid. After settling on a temperature that didn't suit either man, they enjoyed exploring their bodies on the pretext of bathing each other.

The slow stroking and fondling did not arouse either man again so soon, but they were content. Finally, when the water had cooled to the temperature Benton had preferred to begin with, they turned the shower off and toweled each other dry.

Going downstairs naked to retrieve their clothes caused some trepidation, although the family wasn't due home for a couple more hours. The cop and the Mountie raided the refrigerator, finished the laundry, watched another movie and were sharing the evening paper when the family returned.

The rest of the evening was the picture of domestic bliss, Vecchio family style. If the Mountie were now more completely a member of the family, only he and Ray really needed to know it. They knew that they would have to come out eventually, but there was plenty of time for that. They had the rest of their lives.

 

 

finis

 

 

 


End file.
